The Roommate I Hate
by graceless angels
Summary: Percy Jackson wasn't expecting to get enrolled into just about the best college in all of New York, Mount Olympus University. When he did, he certainly didn't expect his roommate to be Annabeth Chase, probably the nerdiest, most uptight girl ever, oh, and also his sworn enemy. Can the two live together without ripping each other's heads off? AU/AH. Rated T for swearing. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Roommate I Hate**_

**Percy **

_Mr. P. Jackson, _

_Hello. This letter is a congradutally notice from Mount Olympus University. _

_Mr. Jackson, you have been accepted to Mount Olympus University, with a full college scholarship, courtesy of your swimming team achievements. _

_Please do note, you must be on the swimming team all throughout your two-six years at Mount Olympus University. _

_Your schedule will be mailed shortly to you, and your roommate information, as well. _

_Thank you._

_Sincerely, the president of Mount Olympus University, Zeus Olympus. _

_Also, vice-president of Mount Olympus University, Poseidon Olympus. _

_And, dean and student coordinator of Mount Olympus University, Hades Olympus. _

As I looked at the sheet of paper in front of me, my eyes widened.

I was trying to take it all in, but my mind kept saying one thing; _What the actually living hell? _

Mount Olympus University? As in, Mount Olympus University? As in, the most prestigious college in all of New York? The ones that the extremely nerdy kids go to, the ones with the 8.9 GPAs?

No way. I could not have just been accepted. If I was accepted, it was a pity accept. They probably know I'm not the smartest cookie in the jar, and these people know that... What if they're stalking me?

Oh my gods, they're stalking me! Oh wait, my dad is vice-president.

He told! _Gasp. _

Seriously, though, how the hell was I accepted?

Usually, I try to encourage myself to be the best I can be, even if that best is a 2.1 GPA average and a B- to C+ grade for every subject, but Mount Olympus University?

"Mom!"

I don't think you understand.

Mount Olympus University is literally the _greatest _college _ever. _It's right up there with Stanford and Harvard and Cornell and Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

I ran downstairs, the paper stuck in my hand. My mom, Sally Jackson, was making blue cookie dough. Yum... cookies.

Yum... blue cookies.

No, focus! MOU acceptance letter, confusion, come on!

"Mom, look at this! Is this some demented joke? I mean, who would do this kind of thing?"

I guess I said it kind of fast, because she answered with a, "Huh? Percy, slow down."

"This!" I shoved the paper to her. As she read it, her eyes widened too.

"Oh, Percy! How great! You got into Mount Olympus! That's one of the best the best colleges in all New York!"

She was happy.

I don't understand why she was happy.

"Yeah, it's also the nerdiest college in New York! I'm not smart enough to go there!"

Okay, you people need to understand, I major in a few things.

-Anything water/ocean/sea/swimming related.

-Sarcasm.

-Random moments of utter stupidity.

That's it!

"Maybe, but Perce, honey, you got a scholarship! That's great! It says there'll be no payment needed except for basic school supplies, and all because you swim well!"

"Did dad make them do this?" I questioned.

My dad was Poseidon Olympus, one of the older founders of MOU. He was with my mom when she was 18, I was born, they got married, and then they got divorced. They're still good friends, but he was one of the richest guys in New York, and he was vice-president of the college.

Obviously, he could convince my uncles to let me come to their college. You know, forget the fact I would be the outcast in a sea of smart people.

Forgot the fact that I would probably end up getting kicked out or some shit.

Yeah, forget it.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

And that was my dumbness clawing in, fyi.

"Perce, your dad would only do this if he knew you deserved it. Besides, he said their swim team sucks, he'll probably make you captain."

Hm... a possibility. I liked swimming.

I remember this one time, *when I was six, I dove under water for twenty minutes (in which my mother had a heart attack), and I popped out, talking about how I found no pineapple whatsoever and Spongebob was a big fat lie.

"But, mom-"

"Percy, this a great opportunity. Oh, look at my little boy, growing up so fast. It seems like yesterday you were sitting in the living room, eating blue cookies and hugging your panda pillow pet!"

"Uh... mom? That was yesterday."

"Oh dear, time does fly fast."  
"Uh, sure mom... whatever. I gotta go talk to Nico and Grover and Jason and Thalia and-"  
"I get the message."

"Cool."

**Annabeth**

_Miss A. Chase, _

_Hello. This letter is a congradutally notice from Mount Olympus University. _

_Miss Chase, you have been accepted to Mount Olympus University, with a full college scholarship, courtesy of your high test results and fantastic knowledge. _

_Please do note, you must be maintain your high academic achievements to obtain your scholarship for all two-six years you attend Mount Olympus University._

_Your schedule will be mailed shortly to you, and your roommate information, as well. _

_Thank you._

_Sincerely, the president of Mount Olympus University, Zeus Olympus. _

_Also, vice-president of Mount Olympus University, Poseidon Olympus. _

_And, dean and student coordinator of Mount Olympus University, Hades Olympus. _

My jaw dropped.

I was going to Mount Olympus University?

Oh. My. Gods.

"Dad! Dad!" I shouted, running down the stairs as fast as I could.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Dad asked me.

I was excited to tell him for two reasons.

1. He was a professor at the college.

2. I was going to attend freaking_ Mount Olympus University, _probably the biggest and most successful college in all of New York.

"Dad, I got into Mount Olympus!"

I handed him the paper, and his eyes widened as he read it.

"Oh, that's fantastic, honey!"

"Frederick!" shouted Karen, my stepmother. My actually mother, Athena Wising, was another professor at the college, which was where they originally met. They had me, but then they broke up. I live with dad full time, but now I guess I'll see her a lot more. "Frederick, what is all this noise?! If this is Annabeth, I will ground her, regardless of what you think!"

Oh, did I forget to mention? Karen hated my guts. She thought of me as a worthless, illegitimate child, even though dad and mom were married for two years when they had me.

But she was brought up real strict, thinking that people should not get divorced, like, ever. Dad and Karen got married when I was five, and she still hates me.

I mean, I don't understand why. I try to get perfect grades so Karen could brag to her friends about me, like she wants to.

I mean, she can brag about the fact that Matthew and Bobby learned how to change their own sheets, but not about the fact that her stepdaughter has the greatest GPA of anyone in the entire Goode High School class of 2012-2013?

But then again, Karen was always scared that since I was around, my mother would be around, and dad might leave her for mom. So, yeah, that's confusing.

"No, Karen, come here! We have fantastic news!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Dad always tried to be good to me, but Karen got in the way. If I got a hundred on a test, she'd come up with something ridiculous that she'd blame on me.

_Me: Dad, I got a hundred on that hard English test!_

_Dad: Oh! That's fantastic, Annabeth! Maybe we could order some pizza for tonight! _

_Me: Yay, dad thank-_

_Karen: Frederick! We are not spending money on that girl! Today, she used my favorite soap. And now it is all gone, so we have to buy more, and it's the same amount as pizza, so no pizza! _

See what I mean?

It's ridiculous, but dad buys it every time.

When I received my High Honors Award, she said I broke her favorite vase, and instead of buying me a new laptop, we should buy ten different vases for her.

When I was given 'Student of the Year' award the fourth time in a row, dad planned to let me redecorate my room, but then Karen blurted that the twins broke their mattresses, so we had to buy them new ones.

And I'm pretty sure the worst one was when at the Award Ceremony for the end of my senior year, when I was given thirteen different awards, dad was going to buy me a car, but then Karen said we should spend that money on the twin's college fund. Dad agreed.

Mom got royally ticked off at that, and since she owned her own architectural firm that made millions a year, she bought me two cars, a silver Lexus and a blue Mercedes.

When she came over and tossed me the keys, I almost fainted, but Karen's face was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen. She was red and blotchy, and dad was confused.

"What?" Karen barked, walking into the room. Her dark blonde hair was up in a tight bun, with her dark red highlights clear and her dark brown eyes scanning the room. "Yes, Frederick?"

"Annabeth has just been accepted into Mount Olympus University! How exciting, right dear?"

Karen let out a forced smile, before it morphed into a sneering frown.

"But how will we pay for all the tuition expenses and books and living situations? She plucked the paper out of dad's hand. "Perhaps she should just attend community college, and I'll just get rid of this-"

Before she could rip it, I snatched it out of her hand.

"Hate to burst your bubble Carolyn-" Don't judge me as stupid. I called her 'Carolyn' because she hates that name and hates anyone who calls her that. Mwahaha. "-but it says I have a scholarship, and it pays for everything. All the tuition, living arrangements, books. So, looks like I'm going to the _best _college in New York! Oh, and mom works there, too!" Okay, now I was just being cruel to her.

But freaking serves her right.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Young lady-"

"Sorry, again, _Carolyn. _I have to go tell Thalia and Piper and Silena the fantastic news!" I had to suppress the giggles. "Later!"

**Percy**

"Guys! Come over, quick! Big news!"  
That's the message I left to Nico, Jason, Grover, and Thalia, aka my best friends.

"You got into Mount Olympus?" asked Paul, my step dad.

My mom originally was married to my dad, but then she married this horrid man named Gabe. He abused us both, but I was too afraid to say anything. One day, I came home, and Gabe just punched me, asking for money. I pretended to have it in my room, and I called the cops in there.

They came, took him away, and then he was sentenced to 25 years in prison. It was last year we found out he had died trying to escape.

But Paul was totally different. He was awesome and he surprised my mom to things like chocolates and special dinners.

"Yeah, surprised me too."

"Well, that's... cool."

The doorbell rang, and I rushed to answer it.

"What's the huge news, Perce?" Jason asked, strolling in.

'This better be worth it, I was waiting in line to buy Green Day tickets," Thalia complained.

"This is worth it, guys."

"I hope it is," Nico grumbled. He looked the same as always, black jeans, black sneakers, black band t-shirt with a black aviator's jacket, dark hair falling into his pale face.

Not to be too descriptive.

Thalia and Jason looked like the same as always; Thalia with her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes and black clothing and silver chains, and Jason with his cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, purple t-shirt and jeans.

Grover showed up two minutes later, looking confused.

"What's the big news, Perce?"

I looked at them. It must have been a creepy expression, since Thalia inched away from me.

"Dude, you look like serial killer," Nico said. "I would know."  
Then we all inched away from him.

I exhaled deeply. "I got into Mount Olympus University!"

Let's just get it out.

Thalia looked shocked, before giving me a hug.  
"Congrats, Perce! I assume you'll have to be in the swimming team?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah... how'd you know?" I said, looking at her suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "I got accepted, too, remember? I have to be in the astronomy club."

"And I have to be on the football team," Jason said.

"And I have to be in the Poetry group," Nico said, sounding exasperated.

"Poetry?"

"Yeah, dad thinks because I'm so secretive and gothic, I'll be the next Edgar Allen Poe or Samuel Taylor Coleridge or something."

"Poetry is better than astronomy," Thalia grumbled.

"Yes, but you actually _like _astronomy. I don't like poetry."

"Poetry is fun to write. Half the time, the words don't even have to rhyme."

"I gotta go," Thalia announced, getting up.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought we could hang out and order some pizza or something. You know, celebrate the fact I got into the best college in New York."

"Yes, but Annie wanted me to come over. Big news or something. And she's my best friend, so-"

"Wait," I said. "I'm not your best friend?"

Thalia laughed. "I thought you'd be more concerned about the part where I'm hanging out with your sworn enemy."

"My sworn enemy? Wait- Annabeth? Annabeth Freaking Chase? I hate her!"  
"I know. But we're besties, so you can kiss my ass."

"Eww, Thals, you're, like, my cousin."  
She rolled her eyes again, and glared at me. "Bye-bye."

"What'd you think the big news is?" Grover asked. He was a few years older than me, and already attending college for environmental science.

"Do I care?" Nico asked.

"No, but Perce might."

"Why would I care?"

"Maybe you do..."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. As long as the news isn't that she's going to the same college as me, I'll be fine. I don't need Chase on my back for another four years."

Oh how wrong I was...

**Annabeth**

"I don't understand, Frederick! Annabeth is far too sarcastic and moody for Mount Olympus University!" Karen argued. For the last thirty-minutes, she had been arguing with dad if I should go to MOU or not.

By 'sarcastic' and 'moody' she met, 'bitchy' and 'hateful.'

"Let's send her to community college!" Karen said. I had been zoning out while they had argued in front of me, but that caught my eyes.

"Why, Karen?" I asked her. "Why do _I _have to attend community college, when you're saving up for Matthew and Bobby to go to an expensive college, and that's why I didn't get a car earlier this year?"

Karen looked like she had been slapped in the face. "Because! They are hard-working, nice-"

I let out a comical laugh. "Hard-working? Nice? Yesterday, they threw a plate on the ground, at my feet, while I was _barefoot, _and then when I told them to pick it up, they said, and I quote, 'You do it, since I'm little and I can't do hard work.' You just mean, she's not _my _real daughter, and she never will be."

"Karen!" Dad shrilly addressed her. "Annabeth will attend Mount Olympus High, and she will not go to a community college when she has the chance to go to an amazing college, as such! Annabeth, I admit, it was wrong of me to deny you a car after your incredible achievements, so we will get you something this year. You have a car, and you'll be moving out soon, so perhaps a new laptop? The old one your mother got you sure is wearing out."

"A new laptop would be so awesome, dad, thanks! Is it okay if Thalia, Silena, and Piper come over? I wanna tell them."

"Sure, dear."

A few minutes, three dirty looks from Karen, one grounding of the twins, and a schedule to get a new laptop next week, Silena and Piper came over.

"What's the huge news, Annie?" Silena asked brightly. "Will it take long? Charlie's taking me out to lunch later!"

"No, it won't take long at all."

"So what is it?" Piper asked.

"I got-"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late, I was at a friend's. What's up?" Thalia asked, walking in.

"Annabeth apparently has big news."

"Ooh, spill," Thals said, sitting down on the couch.

I breathed out. "I got accepted to Olympus University!"

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Yay! We're going to the same school!"

"That's awesome," Piper said. "Me too!"

Once we were done talking, Silena asked Thalia, "So where were you?"

"I was at Perce's."

"Wait, Perce? Not Percy Jackson? Like, my sworn enemy, Percy Jackson?" I asked, jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Well, he is my cousin."

"Why, though? What'd he say?"  
"Pry much? He was just, uh, telling me he got accepted to a college."

"Him?" I laughed. "Percy Freaking Jackson? Wow, maybe he does have brains." I stopped. "What college?"

"Does it matter?" Thalia shrugged.

Maybe I was worrying for no reason. Percy Jackson, of all people, could _never _make it into Mount Olympus University.

"Whatever. It's not like he's coming to MOU. He could never make it in."

_So that's the first chapter. Read and review, reading might take a few minutes, but reviewing takes about ten seconds. I don't own PJO. No flames, please._

_So any Mortal Instruments fans here? Who's excited about the City of Bones movie? I am! Can't wait to see it! :) _

_Sorry about any errors. I know it's very OOC, but I have to make it like that to fit the concept of the story._

_What'd you think? Too much for one chapter? Leave a review telling me! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

I woke up the next morning, feeling awesome because I seriously just got into the best college in New York.

I mean, how often does that happen? Not much to me.

The roommate information was coming in today, and I was extremely excited. I was probably getting bunked up with Nico or Jason, and I figured if not them, then Thalia.

I got ready pretty quickly, and just pulled on the first random thing I found; which happened to be jeans, a blue shirt, and sneakers.

I felt all jumpy and excited, for no reason at all.

The classed started later this month, and I only had two weeks until the first official class started.

Today's plan was just going with Jason and Nico to get all the school supply crap. I really didn't want to get it, but mom insisted I go, because she had seen how quickly the school stuff goes when teenagers are going to college.

I walked downstairs, where mom was making blue pancakes (yum), and Paul was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," I said, sitting at the table after grabbing a plate of blue pancakes. I drowned them in syrup before taking a huge bite, and downing it all with a big gulp of orange juice.

"Morning, honey," mom said. "Any plans for today?"

"Me and the guys are gonna go get the school stuff like you wanted me too. Nothing else, really. Might stop by at Rachel's later."

Rachel was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or as I called her, R.E.D. She was also my best friend of years and probably the most artistic/insane person I have ever met.

She's always hyper, she has to rebel against her parent's posh ideas, and she _simply must _paint.

It's like her three deadly rules, or something.

"Percy, there's a letter for you," Paul said, handing me a paper.

"Must be my school info," I said, ripping it open. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Mr. P. Jackson,_

_Your schedule of classes is the following:_

_Time: 8:30-9:40 AM Class: History 109- Wising - Monday_

_Time: 9:50-11:00 AM Class: Marine Biology 107- Triton- Monday_

_Time: 11:10-12:20 AM/PM Class: Greek 302- Brunner- Monday_

_Time: 12:30-1:20 PM Class: Study- Hunter- Monday_

_Time: 1:30-2:40 PM Class: Math- Traveler- Monday_

The schedule went on like that. Five classes a day, then it skips a day, another five classes, skip, then only three classes on Friday.

I eagerly looked at the roommate information.

_Housing Information: Dorm #3688 _

_Roommate: _

I couldn't read it. There was a huge coffee stain on it.

"Damn," I muttered.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"The roommate information is covered with coffee. Whatever, I'll find out day of."

I looked back at the paper. It was scorched, but I swear, I could make out, _Annabeth Chase, _from under it.

But I decided there was no freaking way Annabeth Chase got into MOU. She was a moody bitch, and they evaluate your personality, too.

"That's nice. Oh, by the way-" Mom looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. It was definitely scary. "-your father is in the garage*, he has something to give you."

"Dad? Here? Okay, thanks for telling me, I guess. 'Kay, gotta go, by mom, Paul," I said, before rushing out.

"Have a good day, Perce!"

"You too, mom!" I shouted back, running to the garage.

It was open, and there was dad, wearing bermuda shorts and lounging in front of a car. Except it wasn't his car. He drove a green van, and this was a blue... Ferrari.

My first thought was, "Dad bought a new car? Cool."

"Percy! Son!"

"Dad! Father!"

"Come here."

I shrugged and walked to him.

"So, how've you been? Sally called to tell me that you got into Mount Olympus! How fantastic, son."

"Thanks dad," I awkwardly said.

"As a gift..." He trailed off, but nodded to the car. My eyes widened.

"Y-you bought me a car because I got into college?" I asked, starstruck. I guess it was pretty extraordinary.

I, for one, never thought I'd make it into college- much less the best college in New York.

"Yes! Take it out for a spin!"

"Woah, dad thanks. This... this is awesome."

"You're welcome, son. Now get going."

I smiled and leaped into the front seat, turning the car on and backing out of the driveway slowly.

The first stop was at Nico's, and I got there right away. When I called him and told him to come outside, he was confused, because he couldn't find the old orange pickup truck I used to drive, but instead he found a blue ferrari.

Once he saw me, his jaw dropped. He walked over to me, before sitting in the passenger seat, and saying, "Nice ride Percy."

I explained everything to him while we drove to Jason's.

Jason's reaction was the same, and then we drove to the nearest Staples.

Time to shop.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up next morning feeling fantastic. I got into the best school in all of New York

Most people are lucky to get into any college at all, much less the greatest one, most likely, _ever. _

Me, Thals, and Piper made plans to go get our school stuff today, just so when classes start in two weeks, we wouldn't be unprepared.

If there's any one thing I've learned growing up with two divorced parents who are both professors; it's always be prepared.

Doesn't matter if it's that you don't have a pencil in class or if your favorite store is having a sale but you want to buy new shoes instead.

Always. Be. Prepared.

I got up at exactly nine-thirty, got ready, and got dressed in a simple pair of shorts, gray Converse, and an orange t-shirt. I put my hair into the common ponytail and grabbed my owl bag mom got me last year.

I walked downstairs, where the twins were grumbling over not being able to go over their friends house, and Karen was giving them ice-cream to shut them up. Dad was reading the paper and eating eggs.

"Hey dad," I said, grabbing the coffee pot.

"Morning, Annabeth," he said. "Any plans for today?"

"Yeah, me, Piper, and Thalia are going to get our school things, you know, so by the time everyone else gets their things, everything isn't sold out."

"Good idea."

"I know. Thalia suggested it, and I thought it's better to be prepared, so we are."

"Good, good."

"No!" Karen blurted. I glared at her, while dad was just confused. She cleared her throat and plastered on a big, fake smile. "I mean, Annabeth, these supplies will cost too much, and we have to get the twins new things, so please, just go to a cheap community college."

She smiled sickly at me.

Instead of glaring at her, I smirked. "But Karen," I started, "if I go to a community college, I'll still need supplies. And the Staples I'm going to has everyone who was accepted to MOU's name, so they know to put it on the School's Tab."

The look on Karen's face was hilarious.

"Fine," she barked. "Come on kids, we're going.. shopping." She said 'shopping' but I know she meant, 'I'm dropping you off at your friend's house for a few hours while I go get drunk with my co-workers. Oh, and I'll probably be too drunk to pick you up, so you'll get grounded longer because I'll tell your father that you snuck out, okay?'

I rolled my eyes and poured the coffee into a to-go thermos.

"Oh, Annabeth," dad said. "Another paper from the school arrived for you."

"Oh, thanks dad," I said, grabbing the letter. Karen's glare was deadly, but I chose to ignore it.

I started reading the paper.

_Dear Miss. A. Chase, _

_Your schedule of classes is the following:_

_Time: 8:30-9:40 AM Class: History 109- Wising - Monday_

_Time: 9:50-11:00 AM Class: Marine Biology 107- Triton- Monday_

_Time: 11:10-12:20 AM/PM Class: Greek 302- Brunner- Monday_

_Time: 12:30-1:20 PM Class: Study- Hunter- Monday_

_Time: 1:30-2:40 PM Class: Math- Traveler- Monday_

I quickly scanned the rest of the schedule before looking at the roommate information.

My schedule was easy enough to remember; I had five classes a day, the next day off, another five classes the next day, one skip day, and then five classes the next day.

I looked at the housing information.

_Housing Information: Dorm #3688 _

_Roommate: _

The roommate info was blocked out, a large chunk of ice-cream on it.

"Gross!" I said, taking a napkin to wipe it away. It was ripped through, though, and I couldn't it. "Crap."

"What happened, Annabeth?" Dad asked.

"The housing info is all blocked because of the ice-cream. Whatever, I'll find out later, bye dad," I called, before rushing down to the car.

I know that the paper had ice-cream sunken through it, but I swear, I thought I saw, _Perseus Jackson, _written.

But I said, _"No way." _Percy was too stupid to get into MOU.  
That school was for the best of the best; the smartest and most likely to be successful kids.

Percy was the kind that would slip on a banana.

I hopped into the driver's seat, taking a large gulp of my coffee and turning on the car. I picked up Thalia and Piper, who didn't see the silver Lexus, but the blue Mercedes instead.

"Changing cars now, are we?" Thalia asked me, laughing.

"Maybe. Come on, let's go." We drove to the Staples, jumping out of the car and rushing into the store, when I saw _him. _

My eyes blazed in anger, and my vision became blurry.

"Thalia! What's _he _doing here?!" I demanded in a whisper-yell.

"Who?" she asked, looking around. "Jason? He needs his school stuff, too, you know."

"No, not Jason! _Him!" _I said, pointing to freaking _Percy Jackson, _just about the most idiotic, pathetic, clingy guy I've ever met.

"Percy? He needs his school stuff."

"Why is he _here _though?!"

"Because, it's Staples. People get their school shit here."

* * *

**Percy**

We walked into the store, spreading out. Nico went straight towards the electronics, Jason went at the Post-Its (he forgets a lot of stuff), and I walked to the pencils and notebooks.

Most of the time, I'd try to avoid people I met from school, but there was no one else except for the three of us, so I walked up to the only salesperson there.

I tapped her shoulder, and started saying, "Hi, can you help me find the- _woah." _

She was gorgeous, with caramel colored hair and a distinct scent of cinnamon.

"Yes?" she asked. I was stuck in a daze.

"Wha? Oh, sorry, um, do you know where the notebooks are?" I stupidly asked.

"They're up there, behind the big sign that says, '_Notebooks.'"_

"Oh, well, obviously. Thanks," I should've walked away, but no, I just had to stay and introduce myself. "I'm Percy," I said, sticking out my hand.

She shook it. "Calypso."

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thank you. Are you in need of anymore assisting?"  
I shook my head. She smiled at me. "Well, if you do need anymore, help, I'll be right back there."

"Uh huh."

She walked away, and I stood there in a trance.

I spun around and saw a lot more people walking in... and then I saw _her. _

Annabeth Chase. I felt myself shaking in anger.

She stood there, acting all tall and mighty, laughing with her friends and I felt myself glaring at her.

I stalked over to Jason, who was grabbing every color of Post-Its there were, and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?" I demanded.

"Who? Piper? She's going to the same school as us, Perce, I already told you this! You guys never listen to me!"

"No, not Piper! _Her! Annabeth!" _

"Annabeth? I don't know, she's probably just getting her school stuff here, too."

"But why? How come she always comes to the places _I _go to? I swear, that clingy bitch is stalking me."

"Dude, it's been, like, five years! Get over it!"

"No, I will not 'get over' it! Do you remember what she said? I was her friend for years- _years, _and she abandoned me for _Luke. Luke! _You remember, that guy she met, like, five days before!"

Jason sighed. "Perce, she knew him for five months. And now you both are mortal enemies, so you're even."

"Even? How on freaking earth are we _even? _She told me I was a clingy bitch and that I sucked."

"That's it?"  
"There was more!"

"Yes, but do remember, you said a lot of shit to her, too," Nico said, appearing from behind her.

"Yes, but she's the one who abandoned me! Come on, let's go!"

"No, I have to get my stuff. Just pile notebooks into your cart and then we can go!" Jason yelled.

I huffed and grabbed a bunch of notebooks and pencils, hiding so _she_ wouldn't see me, and then start randomly yelling at me.

Evil bitch.

I don't think I've explained: Annabeth Chase was my best friend years ago. We were practically brother and sister, and everyone said we'd get together one day, but then, randomly, Luke Castellan shows up. And then she and him start hanging out, and I'm left behind.

I confronted her later on, and she called me a 'Fake, clingy boyfriend,' and then completely abandoned me.

Well, maybe she abandoned me because I called her an, 'Obsessive, clingy stalker.' We exchanged words, things were thrown, and mutual enemies were developed.

I ignored her and she ignored me.

And now here she was.

I hid behind a large cut-out of a man holding a 'Click It' button, and then Annabeth passed me, walking quickly by, looking around as she was avoiding someone.

When she was gone, I turned around and headed straight to the checkout line.

Once I got there, Calypso was standing there, at the checkout.  
"Would you like more assistance, Percy?" she asked me.

I just stared for a while, before saying, "Oh, no, just uh, check out."  
She smiled. "Of course. And this is under the Mount Olympus University tab, I presume?"  
"Yeah," I said. "How'd you know?"

"I overheard," she easily replied.

Once everything was done, I turned around, only to run straight into someone.

She didn't see who knocked her to the ground, and neither did I, so I gave her my hand to help her get up.

"Sorry," I said.  
"No, it's fine- _you!" _she spat venomously.

"Huh?" I asked, before looking at her. Annabeth. "AH!" I let go of her hand. "What the hell!? Are you stalking me!?"

"What are _you _doing here?!"

"I'm getting my school supplies, you little bit-"

"Oh cut the crap, Percy! I know you're here for a reason! I mean, it's like you follow me everywhere!" she yelled. Calypso was staring with wide eyes, and everyone one else were rolling their eyes, and continuing to shop.

"I'm not stalking you! I came to get school stuff and Staples, and BAM! There YOU are!"

"Oh, please! I know the truth!" she said.

"Oh yeah?" I sneered. "And what is that? THAT YOU'RE AN INSANE PSYCHOPATH? I AGREE!"

"Uh, no! It's that you're still a clingy fake boyfriend!" she screeched.

"And you're still an obsessive, clingy stalker!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!"  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"You!" she yelled, before storming away.

Jason walked towards me, trying hard not to laugh.

"You okay, Perce?" he cautiously asked.

"Son of fucking bitch! Who the hell does she think she is, huh? Calling _me _a stalker? I was here first!" I told me, and for good measure, I shouted it again. "I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"Come on, Perce, we'll leave now."

* * *

**Annabeth**

I was waiting in line, all the school stuff with me, when the boy in front me of me turned, and knocked me to the ground.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath, and accepted the boy's hand.

"Sorry," he said.

"No," I started, "it's fine-" I saw who it was. _"You!" _I spat.

"Huh?" he asked. He was still holding my hand, oh gods! "AH!" he screamed, and dropped it. "What the hell!? Are you stalking me!?" he yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I'm getting my school supplies, you little bit-" I cut him off. Who the hell does he think he is, huh? Stalking me and then denying it! That little idiot!

"Oh cut the crap, Percy! I know you're here for a reason! I mean, it's like you follow me everywhere!"

I should probably catch you up.

When we were younger, me and Percy were best friends. Then, I started being friends with Luke Castellan. He showed me how clingy and creepy Percy was, always following me everywhere and demanding to know where I was.

One day, I just lost it. I confronted him, told him how he was so creepy, and that he acted like a clingy boyfriend. He called me an obsessive stalker for always hanging out with Luke, when he apparently, in Percy's word 'Totally hated me.' From that day, we were enemies.

"I'm not stalking you! I came to get school stuff and Staples, and BAM! There YOU are!" he yelled.

"Oh, please! I know the truth!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah?" he sneered. "And what is that? THAT YOU'RE AN INSANE PSYCHOPATH? I AGREE!"

"Uh, no! It's that you're still a clingy fake boyfriend!" I screeched at him, totally losing my nonchalant attitude (not that I hadn't already lost it.)

"And you're still an obsessive, clingy stalker!" he screamed at me. My first instinct was to punch him in the face and scram, but I decided not to lose my cool.

"SHUT UP!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"You!" I yelled, before storming away.

I ducked behind a shelf and was soon joined by Thalia.

"Ugh!" Was all I said.

"Sorry, Annie," Thalia said. She took the school stuff from me and went to the register, after Percy, Nico, and Jason left.

"You know," Piper said. "You never told me why you hate Jackson so much."

I rolled my eyes. "It's complicated. All you need to know he's a clingy ass."

* * *

_How was this chapter? At least we understand what happened and why Annabeth and Percy hate each other. _

_Don't worry, it's deeper than just what I have so far. _

_Leave a review :) _

_Sorry about any errors._

_BONUS QUESTION: Why did I pick 3688 for the dorm number? _


	3. AN Sorry Guys!

Hey guys! Not a chapter, but a small A/N!

I'm sorry it's been like, forever, since I've updated, but I'm starting school tomorrow and I am SO, SO nervous! Updates will be very irregular, maybe a few weeks apart, but I really do not have time to update! I'm so sorry! Please don't give up on this story! I'm putting it on hiatus for a few months but I will be back!

:) Please be patient!

~Allilyn


End file.
